


Shrinking Universe

by originofabsolution



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a vampire who has been around for many years with no company and is owner of a club in Teignmouth. He meets Dom and suddenly he thinks he might not have to live alone forever like he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dom’s POV**

Recently I had moved to the small seaside town of Teignmouth to attend the community college. I share a flat with 2 guys called Chris and Tom. They both like to do sports as well as watching films in the evenings. Personally i’d rather settle down with a book or go shopping but films are alright to pass the time. Most of the days that we didn’t attend college Chris would take his girlfriend Kelly out some place and Tom would tag along whilst I have the flat to myself rocking out to Nine Inch Nails or Rage Against The Machine. I had many friends back home and they admired my odd fashion, bright coloured jeans with a pair of converse and whatever t-shirt I thought looked good. Now I only get weird glances from people who pass by not stopping to talk or give a compliment. I only have my flatmates as friends, because of this and i’m not quite sure where to go to meet people so I guess I will have to wait and see if the guys invite me to one of the proper cool parties! **  
**

I finished my day of college returning back to the flat, greeted by the guys currently watching some soppy Romcom. So I go get a beer from the cupboard and join them.

“Dominic you are just in time to see Tina catch her man with another lady!” Tom informs me

“Cool” I reply dully. So we sit in silence, only the occasional gasp or ‘aww’ coming from the two footballers next to me. Eventually the movie ended with ‘Tina and her man’ getting back together and i looked over at Chris as he wiped a tear from his eye. It baffled me how sentimental he was compared to his manly build and interests.

“Ah you can’t beat that film” Tom sighs happily, getting up and heading over to the kitchen area in the living room and chucking a pizza in the microwave. Myself and Chris go to join him sitting on the stools at the counter them engaging in some chat about the movie then about some football match next week. I sort of drifted off whilst they talked until Chris turned the conversation to me.

“What do you think Dominic?” he asks

“Hmm?” I question, still drifting in and out of the world inside my head.

“What do you think about heading down to the club tonight?” he explains. I snapped back into reality, a club, awesome!

“Yeh of course! Do you guys know anyone who goes there?”

“Just a few guys who attend the college but we thought it would be nice for you to have break from us.” Chris replies

“Because not many people can cope with our fabulousness for very long” Tom continues.

“More like your childish humor and tendencies to get emotional while watching movies.” I say laughing.

“Hey its not our fault that we enjoy a good movie!” Tom laughs back. **  
**

We ate the pizza and continued laughing then I hopped up the stairs to dig out my colourful jeans that I haven’t worn since i moved here. I try on multiple combinations and decide on a black shirt, yellow jeans and silver converse hoping my casual look will be intriguing. I spray on some perfume and take a quick look in the mirror, leaving my hair slightly hanging over my ears. I then descend the stairs to where Chris and Tom wait for me.

“Nice jeans” Tom says holding in his laughter

“Leave him alone Tom, if he wants to attract bees then let him.”

“Heh funny” Tom says sarcastically walking out of the door into the dull setting summer sun. We climbed into Chris’s car and started driving in the opposite direction to the club. Noticing the confusion on my face Chris explains that Kelly is coming with us.  **  
**

After we collect Kelly we soon arrive at the nightclub, it was bigger than I expected, purple and pink fluorescent lights lighting the entrance. We park the car nearby, because they predicted that we would all be pretty hammered by the time we leave. I bounce in my toes with excitement as we stroll in the door and pass the bouncer into the large room with loud live music and disco lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt’s POV**

I sit rather bored on a wall next to my club. Often I wonder what I am actually achieving in my life, I mean what am I actually meant to do? There is no guidelines on what humanity is supposed to achieve, but what if there was? And humanity managed to do the thing that is the purpose of us being here.  Would the world explode? Would we be invaded by the worlds creators, possibly aliens. Its a depressing topic, questioning your existence but when you have been living for around 177 years you run out of things to think about. Which is why I decided to open a club, give me something else to think about. Stop me wanting to not live forever, its not like I could kill myself anyway, it just doesn’t work like that…

Anyway enough of depressing thoughts, I have a club to run! **  
**

I climb down from my perch and enter into the backstage area of the stage where the live bands play their music to get the young people on their feet either headbanging and punching their fists into the air or just idle dancing. I check up on tonights bands, a mixture from jazz to get the night going a bit of electro then some alternative rock moving into heavy metal then back to some more electro and finishing off the night with a special guest. This was the way the setlist had been from the start, I figured it was nice to have an introduction and to end on a high. I then go to multiple places within the building to check if things are on check for another busy Friday night. Finishing up my checks into my own private room, complete with too many wardrobes, a dressing area and everything else I could possibly need, including a bedroom and bathroom. I check the time 5:00. Enough time for tea, shower and a little time to get a good combination of clothes on. **  
**

So I do just that, I go out through the window of my room and onto the roof. I start to sprint at a steady pace then suddenly dashing as fast as I could over the high rooftops looking over the small city. I jump far over the the gaps between houses landing firmly and within a matter of seconds I arrive at my destination, the prison for high risk criminals. I enter through one of the skylights with a big enough hole that i can squeeze through. I creep through the shadows of one of the most high risk criminal corridors immediately spotting my target. I jam the lights making them flicker intensely before dashing straight through my targets door knocking it clean off its hinges. I try to look as cool as I can when I do this, so i slowly emerge into his vision.

“You think you can scare me by playing with the lights and opening a door? pfft who do you think you are?”

“I’m Matt Bellamy” I say before I dash into him, snapping his neck with my hands and sinking my teeth into his neck. Leaving nothing left in him I leave the way I came in and heading back to the club by rooftop. Though I had managed to keep this killing relatively clean I couldn’t resist leaving some blood on the walls with my trademark sign. It’s not a normal sign like a star or anything, just a massive picture of a carrot. I find it rather amusing because it has literally no meaning but I see on the news that the police get so annoyed about it.They say the murderer is addicted to carrots and thats what made them psychopathic. Idiots.

**  
** Anyway I return through my window and take a shower, chucking my clothes in the washing machine cleaning away the little blood specks. I step out from the shower with a towel around my waist as I dry my hair then spike it up in all different directions with some pretty strong gel so it would stay exactly the same throughout the night. I then pull on some pants and fling open my wardrobes choosing my outfit for the night. I eventually settle on a dark burgundy shirt, black leathery jeans and a pair of black boots. I notice it is nearly time to open up the club, so I carefully apply some eyeliner then quickly pull on my black gothic style trench coat and head down into the club ready to let the first band play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dom’s POV**

Chris said that we had arrived at the best time because all the jazz acts were out of the way and now the real party starts. I have to say that I agreed, I had been to some clubs back home but none could compare to this! The whole atmosphere seemed to change when each band entered onto the stage. After dancing for a while to some alternative rock I decide to sit at the bar beside my friends and take a few swigs of my beer.

“You made any friends yet?” Kelly asks

“You make it sound like I have none at all, but no not yet”

“Shame, you should take a look round when the heavy metal gets to its 3rd act, normally around then people get migraines from headbanging then go sit down for a while until the electro music starts up again.” She advises

“Thanks Kelly” I say looking over at the stage as a young man walks on with black spiky hair and a trench coat. Some of the crowd cheers at the sight of him as he introduces the 3rd heavy metal act enthusiastically then walks off again. I wonder why they cheered, he’s too young to have any ownage on this place and he doesn’t look like someone who you would expect could sing. I remember Kelly’s advice, snapping out of my questioning thoughts and notice quite a few people return to their seats. So I get up and have snoop around. **  
**

 

**Matt’s POV**

The night is going smoothly, the crowd seem to like the setlist tonight. I’m glad. Though I only got this place up and running 3-4 months ago I already seem to be recognised and liked by the audience. I introduce the 3rd heavy metal act gaining a few cheers before walking off into the crowd to greet some newbies. It seems like a nice thing to do. I spot a group of them near the bar laughing and drinking beer. I miss beer.

“Alright guys, i’m Matt, owner of this club and I would personally like to welcome you” I say with a smile.

“Thanks Matt it seems like a really nice place you have put together.” One of the men says clearly the most sober of the three.

“Yeh man this place is sick!” A big man says putting an arm around a woman to his left

“This is Chris, Tom and i’m Kelly” she informs me. “We also bought our friend Dominic here to get some new friends, he should be around somewhere”

“Yeh he’s the one with ridiculous yellow trousers and the sparkly silver shoes” Chris slurs

“Cool, I will go talk to him, and if there is anything you need then let me know” I reply walking away. I might go look for this Dominic guy, if he’s looking for friends this is a good place to come. I could use a good friend for myself… **  
**

 

**Dom’s POV**

I found this group of pretty hot girls and they invited me to sit with them, it turns out they only wanted me there to ask where they could buy a pair of jeans like mine. So I still walk around beer in hand looking like a lost puppy. But then I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn round to see the guy who was standing on the stage earlier. He was slightly shorter than me but wow… just wow he was bea-.

“Hello, Dominic” he says with a grin interrupting my thoughts with his angelic voice.

“Hi, how do you know my name?” I ask unintentionally smiling back

“Your friends told me to look for the guy with ridiculous yellow trousers.” He explains “But I don’t think they’re ridiculous, I quite like them” he continues looking down at my trousers then back to my face. His icy sea blue eyes staring into my boring brown ones.

“Thanks, not many people seem to approve of my fashion sense.” I say with a little laugh, we just stand for a few seconds that feels like minutes to me, until he breaks the gaze.

“Oh, shit i’ve got to go welcome on the next act, wait here and I will be right back.” he jogs away in the direction of the stage. I couldn’t help but take a quick look at his arse, there wasn’t much of one but I sure did like those leathery jeans. I should get a pair of them for myself. **  
**

 

So I wait and watch the guy welcome back on the electro band. Looking in my direction making sure I hadn’t gone anywhere, before jumping off the stage and jogging back to me.

“Hello again!” he says cheerfully

“Hey, if I may ask, what’s your name?”

“Matthew, but you can call me Matt”

“Cool…” We talked for a while and eventually made our way over to the bar where he offered me drinks on the house. I noticed he didn’t have a beer or anything so I asked if he wanted one but he didn’t want one. About an hour later I managed to get myself about as drunk as Chris was when I left them, I wonder what he is like now. Matt seemed like a nice guy.

“So how old are you?” I ask

“Umm about 20”

“What! you can’t be 20 and own a club!” I exclaim

“What about you?” he asks ignoring my last comment

“22” I notice my friends walking up to us, Kelly and Tom almost dragging Chris.

“Are you ready to go?” she asks me

“Um yeah I guess so” suddenly remembering that Matt isn’t coming with us, I feel like a child who’s just been told their friend can’t come to the park. So I get up swaying a little, and say goodbye to Matt. Telling him I would come here again soon, then leaving into the now dark chilly night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt’s POV**

I look out of my window the sun hurting my skin slightly, thinking that Dominic was definitely more interesting than I thought he would be. I’m pretty sure I sensed him check out my arse when I jogged away. Its nice someone is taking a little interest in me, no one has really talked to me as a friend for about 40 years. Mostly because I would avoid getting too close with people because it will just end in me loosing them. It took me my first 100 years to teach myself to resist killing all humans I set eyes on. Eventually it worked and now I can have a relatively human type life. But without human food, drink or growing old. Maybe Dominic would be understanding and accept me for what I am. I hope so. I have the urge to go see him again. Right now. I listen carefully picking up his heartbeat over the many others and dash over the roofs in that direction. **  
**

**Dom’s POV**

Last night had been great! I now sit in my room relaxing, reading one of the books from my shelf nibbling on some popcorn. It had taken a while for Kelly and Tom to get Chris settled, but Kelly offered to stay the night so Tom decided to leave her to it. I get up and go to the kitchen to refill my bowl with popcorn and return back in my room switching on all my 7 lava lamps lighting up each part of my room. I notice a draft coming from my window and i notice it is open, so naturally I go and look outside, we are like 7 floors up there is no way anyone could break in. So I shut the window and return to my book. Until there is the sound of something falling on the floor near my wardrobe, so I scream and fall off my bed and onto the floor. Shit someone did break in! How the hell! I grab my bowl as a weapon and slowly raise my head over my bed looking at the silhouette picking up whatever fell on the floor and placing it on my desk.

“What do you want!” I say confidently

“I’m looking for Dominic?” the man says, wait he sounds like Matt, it can’t be, he probably wouldn’t come see me.

“And who are you to be looking for him?” I ask

“I’m Matt the guy who owns the club he went to last night.”

“Matt?” I say standing up and placing my bowl on my bed

“Ah hello Dominic I didn’t realise that was you” he says stepping into the light

“How the hell did you get here?”

“Through your window”

“But we are 7 floors high!” I exclaim

“I know”

“Why are you here then?”

“I felt like seeing you”

“Okay then, you can come through the door next time”

“No thanks, I like coming through windows, its more fun” he explains

“Fine okay, so what do you want to do?” I ask. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I was gonna go shopping in town if you want to come?” I suggest. He agrees and we head down the stairs and start walking to town. **  
**

**Matt’s POV**

“Oi Matt will you slow down a bit” I hear Dom panting behind me. We had only walked the short way to town and been in 4 clothes shops so far, i don’t quite understand why he is so out of breath, its not like he is unfit.

“We’ve only been in 4 shops how can you possibly be tired?” I question

“I wouldn’t be tired if you didn’t pace everywhere we go” I slow down to what feels like snail speed allowing him to catch up then we sit on a bench for him to get his breath back. It was a rather sunny day so I noticed many people including Dominic are wearing short t-shirts and sunglasses. I on the other hand am wearing something similar to what I wore last night but with a white top, including my trench coat to keep me a little more protected from the sun.

“How can you not be boiling in that coat? I mean people don’t wear coats in summer.” he says I ignore the question and instead try to turn the conversation about him but it doesn’t end up going that way.

“Hey I think its my turn to get to know some things about you” he says

“I guess”

“Okay, I will ask you questions and you have to answer truthfully.”

“Fine” I grunt

“Why do you wear coats in the summer?” it looks like i will have to be careful when answering these questions, I can’t risk giving myself away.

“Because tans don’t suit me, I prefer looking pale”

“Fair enough, why didn’t you accept the beer I offered you last night?”

“I only like a certain type of drink and food, i’m really picky” I answer

“Ok, why the suit shirts?” he asks

“I like the victorian era fashion range, can I ask you a question”

“Yeh anything” he says looking directly into my eyes.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Dom’s POV**

What was the point in that question? Supernatural, like werewolves and stuff. He did seem like a weird one but people would pass him as a bit of a creep if he asked that to everyone.

“Uh yeah I guess so.” I reply not wanting to piss him off. After that he sort of just drifted off into his own world, rambling about aliens and supernatural creatures. I wonder if this interested him, most definately.

“Oh shit, umm I need to go check something real quick, stay here, I will be a few minutes.” Matt says quickly before sprinting away. I wonder what was so important but I stay on the bench in the town square wishing I had a baguette or something to eat, its 11am ish and I only had a bowl of popcorn for breakfast. About 2 minutes later Matt comes back and grabs my arm, pulling me on my feet and dragging me in the opposite direction to where he just came from.

“Wha- where are we going, I haven’t finished shopping.” I say trying to keep up with him.

“We are going back to your place.”

“Are we really” I say getting a little annoyed “I’ve only known you for a day and you think you can boss me around like a-” He cuts me off and hands me a warm baguette. I look inside, my favourite, how did he know?

“Thanks” I say suddenly happy. **  
**

**Matt’s POV**

How stupid could I have been! I only forgot to bloody eat this morning. I could have gone ages longer without eating but if I would have done that I would have gone for anyone in my sight. I promised myself I would never do that to innocent people ever again. So I quickly made up something to tell Dominic before scurrying off behind a building where I was out of his sight then dashing over a few roads to the back of the shopping centre where I knew a mugger liked to hang out. I simply carried out my usual procedure, filling myself up for another 12 hours and leaving my trademark sign on the back of the shop. Then avoiding everyone into the bathrooms where I removed any traces of blood on face. I made sure to be extra careful not getting any blood on my white shirt. And finally returned to my friend and we left like nothing had happened. **  
**

Now we sit in his flat on his sofa flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch. I almost fall asleep until Dominic’s voice forces me to open my eyes.

“Have you heard about all these murders?” he asks. I turn to the screen and seeing the news, investigating the guy I killed. I grunt in response.

“They say he’s a psychopath but I bet he’s just doing it for revenge or something. See he only goes after criminals, bad people. So how bad can it really be. This guy is practically saving people from being mugged, raped or killed. The way I see it is that he is some type of hero doing it for survival.” He explains. Wow I wasn’t expecting that. He seemed so positive about the killings and its true what he said about survival, I can’t survive without drinking blood, its like humans with food, without it they would die.

“Yes, I see what you mean, he’s probably just some normal guy trying to make his way in the world”

“Though it is kinda horrible that they find their body drained with no blood left in their systems” he continues ignoring my comment “What’s that word you said earlier?”

“Supernatural” I reply, curious to see what he would continue saying.

“There could be a supernatural thing out there in Teignmouth, a vampire! Do you think the police have figured this out, they haven’t thought out of the box! We have to go tell them!” He exclaims getting up and grabbing his coat.

“Wait I thought you said this guy was a hero, now you are gonna go help them find him” I question, utterly confused who’s side he was on.

“It is a vampire I know it! There can’t be a vampire walking around the streets! Its a threat to the people!” oh so now he’s on their side, perfect.

“But vampires need blood for survival and he clearly isn’t harming the innocent he is just killing the people who could cause more damage to the public than he would” I try getting my point across.

“I guess. But vampires aren’t normal people! They are freaky humans that have gone wrong and deserve to be killed because they have no emotions!” So thats what he thought… I have never felt so hurt in my life. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes. Vampires did have emotions. I managed to keep mine from my human life. What is worse was that he carried on..

“They are heartless like zombies and can’t be trusted ever!” At this point I couldn’t take any more of this negativity so I got up and ran as fast as a human could into his bathroom and locked the door. I slumped down beside the bathtub and started sobbing. I heard his footsteps stop outside of the door and he kept shouting my name, trying to find out what’s wrong. I hated times when I felt like this, hating who I am when it wasn’t even my fault that I was changed. Its worse than questioning your existence. I think back to the past when my house was attacked by vampires, I was forced to watch each and every one of my family shrink to the floor lifeless. And because I was too young, it was against some type of rule they went by, the only thing they could do was change me. So the next morning i woke in a forest alone with the rest of eternity to continue that way… alone….


	6. Chapter 6

**Dom’s POV**

I wait rather impatiently for 15 minutes hoping Matt would open the door and tell me what I had done to upset him. I try calling his name every few minutes but get no response. I start to get worried at this point, so I get Chris (slowly coming back into reality after last night) to threaten to break the door. There is still no response but I hear the click of the door unlocking. We open the door right up and Matt is nowhere to be seen. I step inside and pull back the shower curtain hoping he was hiding somewhere in here. Then I notice the window open, I go look outside it and see a figure sitting on the edge of the building across from ours, legs dangling off the end. I run out of the room and into my bedroom sitting at my window watching what he was doing.

He sits for a while head hanging down watching the busy afternoon rush hour traffic. Until he sighs and gets up. He starts walking to the other edge and looks across to the building slightly higher in front of him. I have to crane my neck at a funny angle, the wall blocking my view. Then suddenly he jumps. I gasp fearing he wouldn’t have made it across the 5 meter gap. I try look further to spot him but the bloody wall is right in the way! I put my head in my hands feeling a pang of guilt until a face appears at the window beside me, causing me to scream and fall off the windowsill. The window opens and Matt stands awkwardly above me. I quickly get up and try to answer the many unanswered questions in my head.

“I left my jacket” he says quietly. I go grab it from my desk and hand it to him.

“Thanks” he mutters and starts heading back to the window.

“Matt..” I start, he turns around looking at me. “What happened earlier? Why did you get so upset?” I ask. He doesn’t answer.

“Please Matt I want to know if I hurt your feelings.” he turns away looking back at the window. I grab his arm and make him sit down on my bed next to me. He looks like there are tears in his eyes again.

“I know you probably don’t want to trust me and we haven’t known each other for long, but you can tell me anything and i won’t judge, just let it all out.” I say

“Are you sure you will not change your views on me?” he asks

“Absolutely”

“Then can I show you?”

“Yeh if that makes it easier”

Suddenly he grabs my hand and he climbs out of the window, me clinging onto the window frame.

“Trust me” he says gripping my hand again, somehow pulling me up onto his back. Within a few seconds we are on top of the roof and zooming over the rooftops at an amazing speed. He jumps over all the gaps, sending my heart to my throat and making me cling onto him even more, every time we land safely. Eventually he stops on top of the small arcade building at the end of the pier and gets me off his back. I stand frozen dumbfounded trying to figure out what just happened. Meanwhile he just walks and sits at the end of the building looking out at the sea. I decide to join him and hope to ask some questions that were whirring through my head at rapid speed.

“Ma-” I start but he interrupts

“Let me explain, then you may go and you won’t have to see me again. It started in 1838 when I was 19, I lived in a wealthy home and everything was great until a group of vampires came for a visit and forced me to watch each person in my family die before my eyes. They could only change me into one of them because of some rule about not killing anyone under 20. So the next day I woke in a forest alone and thats how i stayed for about 100 years as i learned to control my obsession with blood. And for the next 77 years i have spent living a relatively human life only killing criminals to not have to deal with the guilt of killing innocent people. Then I saw you and I thought that you could be someone who understands and accepts me, letting me become their friend. Stopping my 177 years of being alone, feeling wanted. But then what you said at the flat brought me back to being alone, so now I have settled that I am meant to live alone. You can go now, don’t bother telling the police, i will be gone by morning.” he explains sighing and avoiding eye contact. So this is the answer to all my questions, Matt is a vampire…

I think about what he said and he doesn’t deserve to live alone anymore. No one does, especially for 177 years! So with no words said I shuffle closer to him and lay my head sideways on his shoulder. He tenses at first but then relaxes and puts his arm around me as we watch the summer sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Matt’s POV**

I can’t believe it, he stayed! He didn’t run away in fear or look at me in disgust. So now we sit at my favourite spot together, I honestly have never been so happy in my entire life so far! Its truly amazing how things have turned around today. I really thought after what he said earlier that he would go report me as soon as he had the chance. But no that didn’t happen thank goodness, i really don’t think I would have had the mind to carry on if I had to move again. I think to why he decided to stay. Was it because he felt sorry for me or genuinely cared? I hope it is the latter because i’m starting to care about him.

“Why did you stay?” I ask continuing to look out at the sunset. I feel his head lift off my shoulder as he sits up properly beside me.

“Because you don’t deserve to be alone.” he simply states

“But what about what you said at the house?”

“I overreacted. I never meant to offend anyone. Plus I just wanted to help the people who I thought could be at risk.” he explains

“I understand why you may have thought of vampires as monsters. It isn’t natural for us to have a relatively human life. I expected you to hate me and run away when you found out.”

“But you are different aren’t you. You are a good person” he says smiling. I don’t know what it was about that small sentence with not much meaning. But it warmed my heart...somehow…

**Dom’s POV**

Matt told me about places he had been all over the world. Such as in the grand canyon, he had jumped down niagra falls and even made an igloo in antarctica . He said he had witnessed wars, genocides and great discoveries.

“I also saw a massive ship sinking. It hit an iceberg.”

“You saw the titanic sink!”

“Thats a stupid name for a ship that couldn’t handle a run in with some ice.”

“Were you on board?”

“Yes, I was headed to New York and I told them there was icebergs but they didn’t listen.” he

says sighing. The evening was starting to get cold so I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered a little.

“Do you want to go back to your flat?” Matt asks noticing me shivering

“If thats alright.” I reply. Quite literally seconds later I am placed on my bed and Matt closes the window. I avoid the questions in my head, he is probably tired of telling me about vampire things.

“I’d better go tell Chris that you are ok. He was worried about you earlier.” I say getting up and heading to the door. But before I can get there Matt grabs my arm and pulls me back.

“Please can you not tell anyone that I am a youknowwhat.” he says with a serious tone and face. Suddenly my door swings open revealing Chris and Tom armed with nerf guns.

“Hands behind your heads burglars!” Chris exclaims raising his toy gun. Tom whips off his sunglasses.

“It’s only Dominic, Chris are you blind or something” he says shooting a rubber bullet at Chris’s head.

“Anyway we heard your conversation, what did you mean a youknowwhat?” Chris asks. I look at Matt hoping he will come up with a good explanation.

“Umm, I wasn’t really wanting to tell anyone other than Dom here, but if you want to know then ok then. I was telling him that I am gay…” he says shyly. I wasn’t expecting that.. Did he make that up or is he serious? If so I wonder if he has any other secrets he hasn’t told me.

“Ahhh” Tom says sending me a subtle wink. I mouth ‘shut up’ to him.

“Thats fine we won’t judge, because ‘Dom’” he and Tom giggle at Matts nickname he just gave me “‘Dom’, is too!” Chris says.

I mentally face palm as I had specifically told him to not tell anyone that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Matt’s POV**

I knew it was a risk exposing this information but it was safer than telling them my other secret. By Dom’s reaction (yes I gave him a nickname) he seemed not too fazed but slightly confused. I have to say I wasn’t really surprised when they revealed that he is too. I mean with those tight colourful jeans it didn’t really give him a straight presence.

“Haha guys I told you to keep that secret” Dom mumbles

“Sorry ‘Dom’ if we didn’t say it then Matt would never get to know.” Tom laughs. They both shoot their rubber bullets at Dom then they run from the room laughing. I turn to Dom and he is awkwardly cleaning up the bullets scattered on the floor.

“Are you okay Dom?” I ask

“Uhh yeah” he stands up avoiding eye contact. “Do you want something to eat? No shit sorry I forgot you don’t eat. Umm I don’t know, do you want anything?” he rambles

“I’m fine thanks”

“Okay then…” he carries on rambling about nothing and pacing around the room.

“Dom, calm down” I grab his shoulders and force him to look at me “What’s wrong?” I ask

“I don’t know, I don’t know…”

“Just sit down and i will be right back” I dash out of the window (after opening it obviously) and return with a burger from burger king.

“Here eat this, I will go get you a drink.” before he can reply I am back again with a strawberry milkshake.

“Do you want me to pay you back for this?” He asks holding up the burger. I shake my head indicating ‘no’. He tucks into the burger. I wonder why he had gotten so awkward all of a sudden. He finishes the food in no time obviously famished from not eating since lunch, and now it is around 9:30PM.

“Better?” I ask hoping he has calmed down a little.

“Yeah thanks” He replies wiping the crumbs from his mouth. I get up and take a look round his room, noticing a stack of CDs and records on the desk. He does not object when I start flicking through them, Nine Inch Nails… okay, Marilyn Manson… not bad, Rage Against the Machine! I grab the CD and wave it around.

“Thats my favourite band!” I say

“Same!” So we bounce around his room for quite a while, only the lava lamps lighting up the room as we rock out to the music playing the air guitar and drums.

**Dom’s POV**

A week went by of Matt and myself being friends, it is just like any other friendship. Most of the time I didn’t even care if he was a vampire, though it was handy in some situations. It was Friday night again and Matt had offered us discounts to get in the club. So we went to pick Kelly up and head to the club. We turned up a bit later than last time rather than waiting ages for the good bands to come on. The bouncer lets us through with the discounts and we take some seats at the bar. Tom and Chris had been teasing me all week about Matt, it was annoying but at least they weren’t bullying me about it.

“Hey guys, so glad you could come here again!” Matt jogs up to us. He seriously looks like he has de-aged by 5 years or something! He is only wearing a dull red long sleeved top and black skinny jeans with some dull red shoes.

“Hi Matt, wow you look like 14!” Kelly exclaims

“Yeh that scared me aswell, I thought I would try look trendy but it didn’t quite work” he says

“Aww don’t say that you look great!” She compliments

“What about me?” Chris asks. The two then get into a conversation about who is hotter out of us 4 guys. Matt walks over to me and sits on the barstool on my left. He takes a look at what I am wearing. (White jeans, black and blue t-shirt, black converse and my leather jacket.)

“You look nice” he says with a smile.

“Thanks, you do too” In no way was that a lie. I say looking straight into his eyes.

“Hey Matt you should come back to ours after you’ve shut the club up” Tom interrupts. It sounded like a good idea to us all and the night quickly went by.


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt’s POV**

I did put in extra effort to make myself look good tonight. It seemed like it worked. I have to say that Dom looked particularly good tonight as well. I think I might like him as in more than a friend. I’ve never really thought about love but I suppose it’s a good thing right?

Anywhoo, I had shut the club early at 10:15 instead of 1, it turned out half the bands didn’t turn up anyway. Somehow Chris had still managed to get drunk within 2 hours with only a few drinks. We had managed to all fit in the car, though the back seats were so small that Dom was practically sitting on me because Chris took up so much space. Tom laughed and teased Dom about this, he did go extremely red and mutter something before Tom turned up the radio.

Soon we arrived at the flat and now we all are deciding on games to play. I wasn’t really listening to who said it, but someone said twister. I don’t know quite why we all agreed to play childrens games but I decided to go with it. Tom went hunting for his twister mat whilst Kelly made some drinks and Chris sat on his phone betting on his favourite football team.

“Um, Dom what exactly is twister?” I ask, only knowing it is a young person's game.

“Basically there is a board, you spin it and -” I drifted off just looking at him, idly nodding, I can’t decide whether his eyes are light grey or blue. They are like a stormy ocean, (or some cliche expression like that.) I definitely think that I have a slight affection for him. I snap back to reality to see him waving a hand in front of my face.

“Matt...Matttt, you okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.”

“I FOUND IT!!” Tom shouts running down the corridor and opening it, chucking the mat on the floor.

**  
  
**

**Dom’s POV**

Playing twister was more fun than I thought. We all ended up in some rather disturbing positions but thats what made it hilarious. Kelly then suggested we play hide and seek, but with a twist. Whoever was found first would have to take a shot or two of the pretty strong vodka from the kitchen. My mind immediately went to Matt, he can’t drink it, but i’m sure he won’t get caught, he could just jump out of a window or something. Tom decides to be the seeker first. So he starts to count as we run around to find a place to hide. I am first to be found and none of us can find Matt (no surprise there.) So I decide to just take the shot and start another round of the game. I find Chris attempting to fit in the bathtub, and he gladly takes the shot. Eventually it just seems to be Chris and myself being made to take the shots. So we both are stumbling around most of the time.  

“Dom i’m comingg to geet yahh!” Chris says loudly as I hear him stumbling around the living room. I don’t think I can handle another shot so I try to pace as fast as I can down the corridor without tripping up. Then suddenly one of the windows opens as far as possible, causing me to walk face first into it. I’m pretty sure its Matt as I get hauled out of the window and it slams shut behind me.

“When this round is over we will go hide in that cupboard in the hallway to make it look less suspicious.” he says. I just sit on the floor looking up at him gormlessly.

“Lets go” he grabs my hand and pulls me back into the window and straight into the cupboard opposite. He turns on the dim light, enabling me to see him in the tiny space.

“You’re beautifulll Mattieh.” I slur. Damn did i just say that.

“Thanks Dom” he replies with the biggest smile. Okay I might as well use my drunkenness as a cover to investigate if he likes me like I am starting to like him. But he beats me to it.

“Do you like me Dom?” he asks with a smirk

“Umm yeah you’re pretty hawttt.” I say.

“I’m not hot, you are, i’m basically dead inside.” He laughs. Wait he just called me hot, does that mean he likes me too? I don’t know, curse those shots clouding my mind.

“You think i’m hot?” I ask curiously

“Yeah definitely, in all my years I haven’t seen anything so fascinating” he smirks. I can feel myself blush. We go quiet until there is loud screams from the living room. Matt literally runs through the door and I slowly walk behind. What had happened are my friends being murdered? I can’t fight anyone in my current state! I enter the living room seeing Chris, Tom and Kelly all squealing and laughing. I stand beside Matt, he looks as confused as I am.

“What’s so funny?” I ask

“You two!” Tom points at us both.

“What about us exactly?” Matt asks still confused

“You lurveee him Dommm!” Chris squeals.


	10. Chapter 10

**Matt’s POV**

I could see Dom’s face start to pale as Chris spoke the words. I’m not entirely sure why. Was it because he didn’t mean what he said and it was just the alcohol speaking? Did I really need to tell him what I thought? Damn it Matt, why.

“What makes you think that?” Dom speaks, not drunk anymore.

“We all heard what you said in the cupboard, so you can’t deny it.” Tom laughs

“You kinda did say it quite loudly” I say

“Keep out of this Matt, I will sort this out” Dom orders. Why is he making such a big deal out of this? What is there to sort out?

“Aww you two just go get a room already” Kelly tells us

“Look seriously there is NOTHING going on between us, at all”

“How do you explain nothing with ‘Matt you are hawt’” Chris impersonates Dom’s earlier words.

“You didn’t hear all of our conversation though” Where exactly is he going with this…

“And what did we not hear?” Tom asks

“Well before anything that you heard, Matt was telling me that he liked me and how handsome he thought I am. So obviously I had to give some form of affection back, so I told him that he was good looking too. And nothing is going on between us because I turned down his offer because I could do way better and i’m out of his league .”

…. Dreams crushed….. Seriously.. wow just wow.. why? At this point I am done with listening with this conversation, once again I have been majorly offended. So I excuse myself from the room and go to the guest bedroom where I had stayed for the past few nights. No one follows me, so I slam the door shut and flop onto the bed. I really thought things were going my way for once. I thought his words were genuine and that he actually liked me as I like him. I hear a knock at the door.

“What do you want?” I say with a huff, not caring who was behind the door.

“Just wanted a little chat” Tom emerges into the room. I sit up, making him space to sit opposite me. “It was rude what he said, Kelly is now lecturing him about it. And we just thought it would be fun to mess about with you two, y’know what I mean?”

“Yeah, its not you that annoyed me, it was him. See what actually happened was that he told me he liked me and I told him the same thing back, but I actually meant it.” I quietly say

“Well he was most probably just embarrassed and took it too far trying to cover any traces of what happened.” Tom explains. I agree. But still it totally set me back. And on top of that I’m holding a grudge against Dom for saying that, and he is going to have to apologise to me. I know it’s not good what i’m doing but I always have been stubborn and in times like these I will not do anything I don’t have to do, even if it’s for the person I love.

**Dom’s POV**

“I’m sorry okay! I panicked and said too much!” I exclaim after Kelly finishes her speech on how rude I was.

“Damn right you should be sorry, now go apologise!” Who does she think she is, my mother? But anyway I head down the corridor and watch Tom exit the room. Then I don’t bother to knock, I walk straight in. He looks at me then lays back on his bed looking anywhere but at me. I sit at the end of his bed. I didn’t say anything that rude did I?

“Hey Matt?” No response “I didn’t mean what I said, I just panicked for no reason” Still no reply. “I’m really sorry”

“Didn’t mean what you said when? In the cupboard or the living room.” He says quietly still looking away.

“In the living room, though I am sorta out of your league.” I say, he turns to me anger showing on his face.

“Me out of your league? I have put so much work into being friends with you, you know. I shut the club early so I can be with you, I accompany you to town almost every day shopping when I could be doing things for myself, even I have cut down the amount of blood I drink a day so that I can spend more time with you! And you thank me with ‘Matt you are hot but you don’t deserve me’ Seriously!?!” He exclaims getting up off the bed and throwing a pillow at a picture on the wall.

“I didn’t realise you do all that for me. You don’t have to.” I say trying not to experience him getting any angrier.

“I know, but I do because I love you and want to give you everything that a normal person could give!” Why Dom why did I say I am out of his league when clearly he is out of mine. Idiot Dom!

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t bother” he says pacing to the door and opening it with force, then continuing down the corridor. I try to catch up with him but by the time I get to the living room, he is long gone, with the surprised faces of my friends staring at the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dom’s POV**

It has been 5 days since he stormed out of my house. I’m starting to wonder whether he has ditched me for good. I’m not sure if we both overreacted but I really miss him. I don’t know why I said he was out of my league, what is going on with me! I currently lay on the guest bed that he had slept in when he was here.

“Dom, come to town with us?” Tom says from the door

“No” I simply say

“Look, you haven’t been out of the house for 5 days!”

“I know”

“Fine, stay here, but at least go watch some telly and eat some popcorn like you normally do?”

“Fine” I huff, following him into the living room, mumbling a goodbye to my friends then making some popcorn. I then slump down on the couch and flick through the tv channels. Cartoons.. not in the mood. Countdown… boring. Come dine with me, meh that will do. So I sit and watch until the programme finishes. Immediately it changes to Teignmouth News (obviously our local news station) which normally has nothing whatsoever important.

“This is breaking news! All of the inmates at the high security prison have been murdered! CCTV has caught a man in his early 20’s breaking through the window and slaughtering them all. We advise that everyone is to stay indoors until further notice of his capture…. And now a cucumber  has been placed in the banana tray at the market, whoever is responsible, the farmers say they will find you and set the dogs on you-” The lady on the news speaks. I rewind to the breaking news… MATT… what the hell is he doing!! I get up get changed and go to the club to find Matt.

**Matt’s POV**

I know I sort of overreacted about what he said, but I can’t continue doing those things for him if he doesn’t appreciate them. I haven’t done much over the past 5 days, life is so boring now. I now stand on the stage of my club alone. I thought I would try play some songs that I wrote for Dom, maybe one day I could play them to him. I sit at the piano and start to sing.

“I was searching

You were on a mission

When our hearts combined like

A neutron star collision

I had nothing left to lose

You took your time to choose

Then we told each other

With no trace of fear that-” I dash away from the piano at the sound of the door to the stage opening.

“Matt?” he whispers “Matt, it’s Dom.” I step out from my hiding spot. Had he heard my song? I hope he didn’t, I want to save some of those lyrics for a better time.

“Phew I thought the piano was playing itself.” He says noticing me.

“Why are you here?” I ask

“I came to ask what the hell you were doing.”

“I was just playing my piano…”

“No, not that! You, killing every one of those people at the prison!” he exclaims

“What?” I say in pure confusion

“Look!” he grabs his phone and shows me some CCTV footage of the prison.

“That is not me look, its clearly a person in a wig! It looks like a woman!” I point at the screen. Why would someone do that?

“Oh my gosh! It can’t be!” he suddenly exclaims, zooming in on the screen.

“Do you know them?” I ask

“It’s Nina” Is that it? Any more explanation? I feel like there should be some dramatic music playing at this silence.

“And she is….?”

“When I was 18 I was invited to a party on a boat and may have accidently got very drunk and got off with 4 girls at the same time. They all wanted to have me after that but then I turned them down saying i’m gay. So they have been wanting to get back at me ever since.” he explains

“Doesn’t explain why she killed those people trying to look like me though.”

“Well she looks like she is a vampire now, so can you maybe, I don’t know, could you move back in with us?” he asks nervously obviously scared that this girl has found him and may try to kill him . Damn he looks cute when he is vulnerable.

“I’m still annoyed with you, you know that. But yes ok, just so you are safe.”

“Thank you so much!” he says flinging his arms around me, I wasn’t expecting that “I don’t want to die, not yet.” he continues hugging me tight.

“We should get back to make sure the others are ok” I suggest. So now we seem to be sort of friends again. I’m glad, I’ve really missed him.


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Dom’s POV**

His singing was beautiful, I would have carried on listening if I hadn’t have lost my balance and fell through the door. I wonder what he was singing about. I’d love someone to dedicate a song to me.

We now sit back at my house watching Come Dine With Me, again. Fun. I couldn’t think of anything to do. Matt lays flopped out on the opposite couch to me looking intensely bored, I think he still is in a mood with me. I decide to start a conversation to ease the tension.

“I heard your singing. Did you write the song yourself?” I ask

“Yes, its not finished yet. What did you think?”

“I thought it sounded really sweet, have you written it for someone?”

“Yes” he says shortly

“Can I ask who?”

“No” Okay then I will try find this out at a better time. We decided not to tell our friends about the potential threat, they would freak out. I think we could fend off a vampire. Matt giggles quietly looking at me.

“What?” I ask confused

“You couldn’t fight a vampire” How the hell…

“1- Why not and 2- Did you read my mind?”

“You said it out loud.” he giggles again

“Oh, so you don’t think i’m fit enough to beat someone like you?” I ask.

I look as he dashes away, so quick I can’t even see what direction he went in. The lights start to flicker intensely. Then they shatter, sending to room into complete darkness. On the other side of the room appears a pair of blood red glowing eyes staring straight at me. Suddenly there feels like someone has stabbed my chest. I drop to the floor grasping my chest hissing in pain. I look up and see a group of glowing vampires looking down on me. One of them reaches out and touches my chest and uses some type of force to quite literally pull out my soul. I look on in pure horror as the soul turns into a giant fiery figure.

All of a sudden everything disappears. I am standing on top of a extremely high building. Someone pushes me, I scream as I fall, I try to flap my arms like wings but I just fall further and faster. Before i think my last thought i am standing back in what I think is my living room.

I feel a presence behind me, I dare not move at all. A slim cold hand holds my neck, making my whole body freeze up inside. The other hand makes its way through my hair causing me to groan slightly. I can feel the smirk on his face behind me as well as his breath on my neck. He lowers his head and scrapes (what i’m assuming are) his fangs along my neck. He then pulls away and lets go of me and the lights reappear, none broken. I don’t speak , I am shocked and metaphorically rooted to the spot. (Thats a long word.) Though I shudder slightly recalling what I had just been put through in the last few minutes.

I snap back to reality finally, noticing Matt slouched out on the couch as he had been before.

“Did that just happen?” I ask quietly

“Yep” he replies casually

“B-but it couldn’t have been real.”

“For most of it I made you imagine things, like the people, the pain. But you did actually fall off a building and I may have enjoyed the last bit more that i should have. You were really easy to manipulate by the way.” He smirks.

“Well thats nice to know” I lay back down on the opposite couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Matt’s POV**

Ok, yes I really enjoyed manipulating Dom, especially the last part. But he looked terrified during the fall and I felt bad. So I don’t think I will push him off a building again.

It’s morning now and they all decide to go to town for a while, so I guess i have to go too.

“You should try these on Matt!” Kelly holds up a pair of fluorescent pink jeans.

“Let me think.. um no.” I say walking away from her and in Dom’s direction instead.

“Can you try these on?” He asks holding up a pair of red skinny jeans.

“You are just as bad as her y’know.”

“Says you, using your mind powers. You need some colour. Now go put these on.” He instructs. For some reason I don’t protest, I grab the jeans and go to the fitting rooms and change into the trousers. I look in the mirror, they actually go quite well with my black coat and boots. I step out to show Dom.

“Wow” I think I can see him starting to blush. I try to make him blush some more by posing and pulling some pouty faces. It works, his cheeks literally turn pink and he grabs a scarf and pulls it round his lower face.

“You jealous that I look better than you.” I tease

“You take that back, I clearly work these jeans better than you.” he pulls down the scarf so it hangs round his neck as he pulls a sassy face.

“Pfft as if!”

“Are you challenging this?” he says gesturing all over his body.

“Yes I am.”

“Well challenge accepted!” We decide to hold a mini fashion show after we have bought a bunch of clothes in town. Once we arrive back home, we arrange the front room so that there is a mini catwalk down the centre. We also push the couch to where the catwalk ends and our friends take their places on it so we go to change onto our first set of clothes.

 

**Tom’s POV**

We all knew that both of them had a thing for each other, it was extremely obvious. I saw them posing and sassing each other in the store, and now they are doing a catwalk to see who is the best looking. If this isn’t some type of relationship, I don’t know what it is.

 

**Dom’s POV**

We just finished the catwalk thingy and it was absolutely hilarious, I didn’t think Matt would ever do something as weird as that! Turns out that Matt is better looking that me to my friends. I wasn’t expecting that either. We were tied with points and then Chris told us to see who could fit into the skinniest jeans. Lets just say he won quite easily, I wonder if he has some power that can deflate his legs or something. That would be weird.

I’m still trying to get my head around what happened the other night. If he found it that easy to make me see those things then I would stand no chance if those girls came to get me.

Its about 11pm and we both sit in my room watching a movie, thats all we have seemed to do lately. I am slouched on my double bed and Matt is on top of my wardrobe, somehow.

“Hey Matt”

“Yes” he says sticking his head into the light so that I can see him.

“You look like a cat” I giggle

“Wha- why?”

“You always sit in high places and you walk like a prowling cat.” I explain

“Oh fair enough”

“Where are you getting the blood from if that prison is shut down now?” I ask

“Criminals on the streets”

Well at least he is getting it somewhere. It scared me slightly that at any point he could kill any of us, drain us lifeless. But I trust him, so everything is good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. As you will find out I am not the most amazing action scene writer, but I gave it a go. Let me know what you think :)

2 months or so later...

Matt’s POV

I knew better than to leave him alone. I shouldn’t have gone out for a walk in the middle of the night, leaving the only person I have ever cared for, alone and vulnerable. When I entered back into the flat I knew something was wrong. I wouldn’t have known that she had finally come (I wasn’t even sure if she was going to), if I hadn’t heard an agonising shout from the other room. Immediately I dashed into his room, everything was the same as when I left but Dom wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The window had been left open, letting the now freezing November breeze enter the room.

I slam the window shut, furious that I had not been there for him. I look to the bed and see a dead, shrivelled rose on his bed. It obviously has to do with where she has taken him. I could go wake Tom and Chris but then I will have to explain the situation and that would take too long. I try to listen out for his heartbeat, but I can't find it! I overwhelm my mind with plans how to find this cold hearted woman, and settle on the best one within seconds.

I take to the rooftops and hope that Dom is somewhat okay.

 

Dom’s POV

I wake with throbbing in my head, noticing the ground (presumably grass) is wet from the rain. I stand up, my balance faltering making me wobble but I grab a solid object and sustain myself. The area is dimly lit by lampposts, from what I can make out with my blurred vision. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is going to sleep. Is this a dream?

“Nope” i hear a voice.

“What?” I say back, trying to figure out where this voice came from.

“I said nope, this is not a dream” 

“Did you read my mind or something?” I ask, curious of how this person knew.

“You said it out loud Dominic” The owner of the voice struts confidently from behind a tree. Its a tall woman with long blonde hair. Am I supposed to know her?  “You probably don’t remember me” she continues

“Um no, who are you and why did you bring me here?” I ask, still grasping the object that seems to be planted deep into the grass. 

“I won’t tell you my name because if I do it will bring back the shame. Do you remember ‘the’ party?” Oh shit, its one of those girls… I try act normally.

“The party?” I ask 

“Yes Dominic, the party. The one where all four of us gave you the night of your life. And do you know what happened after you turned us all down with that excuse? We all had the mickey taken out of us cause we were fucked by a gay bloke. Nobody wanted anything to do with us, we were as much of an outcast as you were. One of us got beat by their boyfriend, the other by their parents. Now we would like to get back at you for being a complete twat and ruining 2 years of our lives.” She explains angrily, edging towards me.

“Wow… 2 years ” I mumble.

“What did you say!” She snarls, appearing in front of me and grasping my chin.

“I said, wow, only 2 years” I say sarcastically, then immediately regretting saying this.

“Are you starting without us?” Another voice enters the area.

I peer over the blonde womans shoulder, seeing 3 girls (including Nina) walking towards us. They all look extremely angry, yet pleased.

“No, no. I was letting him know why we are here.” the blonde woman explains to the others. 

“Good, let’s get to it!” One of them exclaims. 

Before I know it I am pinned down to the floor, smacking my head hard on the ground. One of them rips open my shirt and then she grabs my bare arm, another does the same with my other arm. They pull out a knife each, I try to squirm out of their grasp but the other 2 hold me down. There is now no use trying to escape, I prepare myself for the pain…


	15. Chapter 15

Matt’s POV

It had been 2 hours since she took him. I had searched in every abandoned house in the city, I thought that she would choose some cliche kidnapping place to hold Dom. But no. I wouldn’t say it’s clever to avoid cliche crime but at the moment it’s bloody annoying. They say vampires are supposed to have intelligent analytical minds but at the moment that isn’t the truth. I need some human minds to see what they think the dead rose represents. I get back to the flat and knock impatiently at Chris’s door.

“Dom is that you?” Chris says as he opens the door.

“No bu-”

“I can’t find him and he won’t answer my texts!” Chris says looking worried as I knock on the door opposite to talk to Tom.

“Have you found Dom yet Chris?” Tom asks Chris

“No have you?” 

“No”

“Look guys, this is serious! I need your opinion about what place this dead rose could symbolise!” I say fed up of their rambling.

“And why would we do that if our best friend is missing?” Chris asks. God I knew I should have asked someone else.

“Because he has been kidnapped and this” I point to the rose ”Is the only clue we have about where he is!” 

“KIDNAPPED!” They both say in sync.

“Is there a fucking echo in here! YES! Now answer my question!” I exclaim.

“Well it’s a dead rose…” Tom answers

“No shit!” I am really getting tired of them!

“... so it has to do with death and it’s a rose…” Tom says

“And the only place in this town where there are roses like this ‘dead’ one, is at the graveyard.” Chris continues. Finally a decent answer! Why did I not think of the graveyard, the most cliche of all vampire places! Idiot! I don’t care what the guys think as I dash out of one of the windows, they have wasted enough time already.

I arrive at my destination, the large area only lit by streetlamps. I hear a muffled shout and spot a small group of people laughing and huddled over what looks like a person on the floor. 

“Ma- Matt! M-” I hear though another muffled shout. 

“Dom!” I shout back and run as fast as I can in full on rage at the group of women. All their heads turn my way as they hear me shout. I run straight into one of them, knocking her to the ground. I grab her hair and spin her round, throwing her with force at a tree. One of the others stops hurting Dom and grabs me by the back of my neck, holding me up off the floor. I elbow her in the face, spin myself around and kick her in the direction of the blonde woman at the base of the tree. The remaining 2 beside Dom stand up. One kicks him in the face. Making me hiss and bare my teeth at them. 

“Ah Matthew, we was wondering if you were ever going to join us!” One of them says. 

“We heard all about you, making friends with this scum.” The other says. (I don’t know who they are so I will just name them 1,2,3 and 4.) 3 and 4 join 1 and 2 beside Dom.

“Who told you?” I snarl

“Oh, y’know… you're not the only vampire in Teignmouth. And I don’t think the Count and Countess will be happy when we tell them about it.” 2 says with a mischievous grin. (Referring to the so-called vampire royalty.)

This is no situation to talk, so I dash towards 3 and knock her head clean off her body. The others gasp as they watch their ‘friend’ fall to the floor. Seconds later I am attempting to fend off 3 extremely angry vampires. I throw two of them out of my way so I can focus on killing them one at a time. They weren’t exactly very powerful so I disposed of 2 and 4 quickly. Picking up a gravestone and whacking 2’s head off then picking 4 up and running her into a tree trunk. 

Though 1 (I think her name is Nina) came closest to causing me any injury, by just skimming my face with a knife that she attempted to wield. But thankfully she wasn’t very experienced. Instead she rammed the knife into a tree and in attempt to dislodge it, she pulls down the entire tree, almost landing on me. She gets her knife back and I sprint at her and she does the same. She jumps on top of my shoulders and attempts to pull my head from my body but I reach up and grab her head, pulling her forward off of my shoulders. Then I punch her in the face (breaking her nose) and kick her in the stomach, sending her over 7 meters along the grass into one of the gravestones. She gets onto her feet and clutches her nose. Before starting  to run away. So I got up behind her, jumped on her back and made her sorry for what she had got herself into. 

** “This is just the beginning, you’d better watch out or their minions will be after you!” Was the last thing that she spat in my face before she joined her ‘friends.’ I dumped all their remains in a pile and threw my fire lighter that I always carried onto them. I turn away from the scene to go tend to Dom, but I notice Chris and Tom kneeled over him. Had they been watching the whole time?   
**


	16. Chapter 16

Matt’s POV

I jog over to where Tom and Chris stand by Dom. They clearly have no clue how to react. I haven’t seen the damage that has been done yet. I but before I reach them Chris walks up to me and punches me square on the nose, making it bleed and somehow knocking me to the floor. I grab my nose stopping the flow of blood.

“What was that for?!” I exclaim

“Not telling me!”

“Telling you what?”

“That you are a goddamn vampire”

“I didn’t want to risk your reaction.” I say not looking at his face.

“I see your point, but did you ever think about other vampires in Teignmouth?”

“What?” I ask, confused. I look up to him, he now owns a pair of red eyes like my own. (Probably after the anger of seeing what those monsters done to Dom.) “Oh..” I continue.

“Yeh, Tom isn’t but he understands us. Now we had better get Dom back home.”  He suggests. I agree and offer to carry him back. 

I get up off of the floor and kneel down beside Dom. He is curled up in a ball and breathing heavily. 

“Dom, it’s me.” I say

“Matt?” he whispers.

“Yeh, you are safe now. Can I inspect your wounds?” I ask. He slowly starts to stretch himself out, wincing whenever he accidently moves too fast. I can already start to see the large gashes on his bare chest, some blood patches drying up but the larger ones violently spilling blood. I look around for his t-shirt but it is basically in shreds. So I take off my jacket and wrap it around him as temporary dressing for the wounds. I now pick up one of his arms, still wet from being on the damp grass. It’s difficult to explain but lets just describe the state of his arms as horrific. I’m sure it would be enough to make any human throw up or faint, if you had a light stomach. So I rip off the sleeves of my shirt at the shoulders and put his arms through the sleeves for now.

Finally I pick him up and we all dash back to the flat.


	17. Chapter 17

Dom’s POV

It has been 2 days, I don’t want to remember anything that happened. But it is hard to forget. I try to sleep, sometimes bad dreams come to me reminding me of the pain that I never want to feel again. But mostly it’s the aftermath of the event that leaves me awake at night. Thankfully I passed out when they cleaned the cuts on my chest and arms. Later I woke in my bed, looking like an egyptian mummy with all the bandages placed on my body. I attempted to sit up and move to a more comfortable position but ended up pulling several wounds open. Resulting in grabbing my chest and laying back down in the position that I started in. Whilst continuously cursing for the pain to stop. In an instant Matt was by my side. I had noticed right then, that his eyes were a bright red like when he made me hallucinate. He told me it was because he was still in rage about what those girls did to me.

Another thing I have noticed over the past 2 days is that Matt and Chris have been closer. They seem to talk more and Matt doesn’t seem as awkward when he is left in a room alone with him. Currently I sit in a sort of comfortable position on the sofa watching come dine with me again, there is literally nothing else on. Tom has gone out with Kelly to find Chris a birthday present for next week. Matt and Chris are in the kitchen area, doing something, I dare not move because it took ages to get to this level of comfortability.

“Im gonna go nip to the club to get those jeans that I brought this morning” Matt says, I hear the door close.

“Hey Chris?” I call.

“Yeh”

“Since when did you and Matt become best buddies?” I ask

“I’m not sure, i think we just clicked when we found you the other day.” he explains…. clicked? Okay. I hear the door open again. Matt jumps on the sofa beside me, causing me to wince and grab my chest.

“Look at these Dom! I thought you would like them.” He says enthusiastically holding the pink jeans in front of my face.

“I never thought I would ever see you wearing bright pink, what have i done to your fashion sense?” I say, imagining matt in these jeans looking hilarious.

“No, I bought them for you!” he giggles “As a get well present or something like that” he says with a massive grin, putting the jeans on my lap.

“Wow thanks!” I say grinning, they are my favourite colour as well!

I pat Matt’s leg gesturing another thank you as I inspect the jeans further. They are my correct size and look like they cost more than standard material jeans. I can feel his eyes glancing at me. I look up to his eyes, he smirks at me and winks. I can feel my face growing warm and I turn away in embarrassment. He starts giggling again and asks what Chris and myself are doing for our birthdays in a week or so.

“We were thinking of having a joint party, inviting some of our other friends round here, it should be a good night” Chris says. Matt hums in approval.

“Oh yes Dom, I forgot to tell you something really amazing!” Matt exclaims. There is a short silence… am I meant to guess what he will tell me?

“Yes… and that amazing thing is?” I push

“Chris is a vampire too! Isn’t that weird?”

“Oh, and when were you going to tell me this Chris?” I ask, surprised. He shrugs his shoulders. “So how come you can eat and human foods and drinks and Matt can’t?” I continue.

“Well the thing is that any vampire can. They have to learn to control their need for blood, which Matt has done already. But he didn’t realise that he would be able to eat and drink, he thought it would harm him.” Chris laughs at what he would call Matt’s stupidity.

“So you can experience my amazing cooking skills. And have beers with us. And come to dinner with us.” I say excitedly.

**“Yeh I guess I will.” Matt says with a smile.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have a new chapter! Your Welcome :)

**Matt’s POV**

It had taken a week or so for Dom to get back on his feet. His wounds are healing well and he is able to wear those pink jeans I bought him. Lets just say that when he tried them on I had to grab hold of the doorframe. They made him look that good. Seriously, I was lost for words and I was stuck just gazing at him. I was going to say something super risky, that I have been wanting to say for a while. No, not that I want to tell him I like him. Just a really nice compliment, hopefully giving him the idea that I have a thing for him. I was going to say it, I really was, I opened my mouth and spoke his name. I was about to continue until…

“Hi guys”

Tom had turned up beside me in the doorway to Dom’s room. Anytime he could have come to check on Dom, but now?

“Hey Tom, what do you think of these jeans that Matt got me? They’re amazing aren’t they?!” Dom says enthusiastically.

“They are.. well bright, definately. Why did you get him a present when it is his birthday next Saturday?” Tom asks me.

“They were reduced for this weekend only. So I got them.” I lie, turning round looking straight at him.

“Ah ok, anyway Chris sent me over here to ask you if it would be okay to hire out your club next Friday. For Chris and Dom’s birthday celebration.” he asks

“Well yeah, I can’t really say no. How many are coming?”

“Chris has a list, I will give it to you later.” he says walking back down the corridor and into the living room.

That interruption put me right off course on what i was going to say. So I didn’t say anything in the end. I just told him they suited him really well and went to go ask Chris for the amount of people coming to the party. I know I should have said something more but the moment was ruined.

Currently, right now I am setting up the club for what will be Chris and Dom’s party in 2 hours. It wasn’t easy to get the staff that work here to help serving drinks etc for a party. But a little extra cash turned their heads and they were willing to lend a hand. I hope they will like what I have done to the place. There are plenty of pink decorations for Dom and more than enough drinks and bartenders for Chris. You can definitely see who is the more manly of the two. Chris is a laid back guy who plays football and drinks beer whereas Dom is somewhat a prancing fairy in bright jeans. I giggle at the thought of Dom dressed in a tutu waving a wand around. He would never do something as childlike as that. Or would he?

**Dom’s POV**

Now that I have successfully stopped my transition into an egyptian mummy, I peel off the last of the bandages from my arms. There is one cut on my bicep that is still tender and not quite healed, so I dig out my first aid kit, that I have kept since I was in the scouts as a kid. I open the box to find a bunch of plasters… with none other than cartoon pictures of spiderman. Well I guess they are better than a plaster with aquaman. I stick the plaster over the cut and put the box back in my cupboard where hopefully no one will ever find proof of my strange addiction to spiderman.

Right, back to business! What shall I wear? I haul out all the clothes in my wardrobe and choose an impressive combination… eventually. As I carefully place each item back in my wardrobe my phone buzzes on my desk. I pick it up and read the message.

‘Hey babe, are you busy tonight? You could come over, if you get my meaning. ;) xxx -Jessica’

How this worked is Kelly told me I was too lonely and set me up on a blind date. With this girl called Jessica, though I clearly told her I don’t swing that way. But she said ‘Never mind, you might like it.’ Jessica turned out to be nice actually. Though I would rather want to go on a date with a certain someone else. She is a nice person and it looks good that i’m not a loner. Plus Kelly was happy with me, which I am glad about.

‘Hi, sorry yeah i’m busy. I’ve got that birthday party I told you about. You can come join us if you want, i’m sure the guys would want to meet you. :) x - Dominic

Seconds later my phone buzzes again.

‘Yes I would love to join you. Though I already know Kelly but it will be great to meet your other buddies! xxx -Jessica’

‘I will pick you up in about an hour. xx’ -Dominic **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dom’s POV**

I put my phone on charge and go to the sitting room where Chris and Kelly are snuggled up under a blanket, shielded from what is becoming a cold winter. Whilst watching one of those Australian beach shows, wishing they were there sipping martinis on a sunbed.

Tom on the other hand is violently shaking the toaster that seems to have set his toast on fire. That piece of toast takes flight out of the window never to be seen again. He curses at the toaster and storms to his room.

“What’s up with him?” I ask

“His fish died” Chris simply states.

“I didn’t know we have fish.”

“We ‘had’ a fish” he corrects me.

“And what was so special about this fish?” I ask.

“I have absolutely no clue” he replies.

“It was a pwoper fish, thats why!” Matt sits on the counter in the kitchen area. How silently can he move? He’s like a hardcore hobbit.

“If you say so.” Chris says

“Do you guys want to come to the club now, for a sneak peek of what I have prepared?” Matt says hopefully.

“I told Jessica I would pick her up in an hour.” I say

“Who’s she?” Chris and Matt say in unison looking at me.

“My Girlfriend” I say simply. I have never seen someones face change emotion so quickly. Matt has gone from hyper to suprised then disbelief. He just sits there in disbelief staring at me.

“Your what?” Chris asks with the expression as Matt.

“My Girlfriend” I repeat.

“Your Girlfriend?” he asks

“Yes my Girlfriend”

“A girl?”

“Yes”

“Are you su-”

“Chris for God’s sake listen to him, he has a girlfriend. Big deal.” Kelly interrupts him.

“But you told us you didn’t swing that way.” Chris says confused.

“Well maybe he is just trying something new.”Kelly says.

“Yeah I suppose” I agree.


	20. Chapter 20

**Matt’s POV**

That word is all I need right now, Dom has a _girlfriend_. The one night where I think that something may happen between us. The one night that I have worked my socks off to make it perfect. But nothing can happen because he went out and _tried something new_. Now that girl is going to come to my club and dance with what I thought could be _my guy_. I would interfere and protest but this will still be the best party they have ever been to, with or without that girl. **  
**

 

We waited (more like wasted) an hour in our flat, engaging in weird conversations. Then when the time came, Dom was going to drive and pick his girlfriend up. But then he remembered that he can’t drive. So guess who was nominated to be a chauffeur … me. _Of course_.

Because Kelly was suffering from hayfever (in the middle of winter? I know thats what I thought) and Chris has to take care of her. Tom was still aggravated about that fish so they decided it would not be a good idea for him to drive, at all today. **  
**

 

So I grabbed my coat (nothing too showy, I will change into my party suit later) then went out of the door to Tom’s car with Dom. He tells me the address and jumps into the back seat. I start up the car and far too soon we arrived at her house.

“Can you put some romantic music on?” Dom asks before getting out of the car.

“Like what?” I ask.

“I dunno, something a girl might like.”

“And you expect me of all people to know that?”

“Ok fine just put the radio on.” he finishes before exiting the car. I push the button and some excuse for good music erupts loudly from the speakers. I jump and turn it down majorly. My fingers drum on the steering wheel impatiently. They practice the movements which I will use on the piano later for the party. The song I was writing is finally finished and I was going to dedicate it to him. But once again, plans have had to be changed at the last moment because of her. **  
**

 

I lower the window and stick my head out, hoping to see them making their way to the car. There is no one to be seen in the driveway or by the door. He must have gone inside. I sit back on my seat, continuing to tap my fingers and listen to the racket that people adore. 4 songs go by and I have been waiting for 10 minutes or so. If he takes any longer we will be late!

I get out of the car and make my way to the door of her house. I knock several times… no response. I know some more, louder… still no response. I push down the handle and notice it is locked. **  
**

 

I curse under my breath and look around the area behind me for any civilians. None at all. I climb up onto her garage roof and to an open window. I sneak in and look around the house for Dom. Eventually I hear some rustling when I am near to what must be the sitting room. I put my head around the door frame and see them on the couch. Doing something that I would never want to accidently see again.

I was NOT expecting THAT.

I shield my eyes and lie face down in the middle of the hallway carpet continuously muttering “No, nope, nooope, no”

Once I sort of recover, I stand back up and knock on the door to the room, my body as far away from the open door as I can possibly get.

“Who is it?” the girl asks

“Matthew” I hear them exchange some words which include ‘who the hell is he?’

“Matt go wait in the car, we will be there in a minute.” Dom speaks

“I’ve waited for 15 minutes! We will be late if you don’t get to the car now!” I order.

“Alright Dad, chill out.” I hear the girl say. There is another load of rustling and the sounds of clothes being put on. Eventually they start to exit the room. So I dash back into my seat in the car. **  
**

 

Seconds later the 2 back doors open and the leather seats squeak. I turn on the radio again and pull up my window that I left open.

“You aren’t a very classy chauffeur. I thought they drove big limos and wore suits with moustaches.” the girl says.

“He’s my friend who offered to drive me to pick you up.” Like I had a choice.

“So lets go to the club!” she exclaims happily, ignoring Dom’s last comment.

“We are going back to the flat first.” I say unemotionally.

“Why? I thought we are meant to tell you where we want to go, after all it is Dominic’s birthday.”

“We are going back to the flat first.” I repeat with a slightly colder tone, pulling out of the driveway. She keeps quiet for the rest of the journey, thankfully. If anyone was going to have Dom, I hoped it would be someone nice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dom’s POV**

I’m not sure if I feel guilty or not for doing what I did with Jessica. It was a… well different experience. A good different, I think. I don’t know. Why should I be guilty? I’m with Jessica. It’s not like i’m cheating on anyone. Matt did seem super annoyed when we were in the car. I think Jessica just made his mood worse by trying to add some humor to the conversation.

I do like him.. a lot. But if I wanted for something to happen between us, I wouldn’t have the courage to ask. I mean he might not have meant what he said on that night a few months ago. Even if I did work up the confidence to ask, he is a vampire. Surely there would be some type of problem there. I remember him saying about people to do with the law in his world, watching him closely. **  
**

 

He brought us back to the flat, where I will introduce him and my friends properly to Jessica. When we enter the living room Kelly gives Jessica a hug and exchange compliments about shoes and whatnot. I wish someone would give me compliments about my style. I think. Chris and Tom sit on the sofa not paying attention to our guest which I think is quite rude. Meanwhile Matt goes off to the room which he has been staying in.

After several minutes of chat between the two ladies I say loudly “Well, i’m going to get Matt, so I can introduce you to my mates!” smiling at Jessica, then walking down the corridor towards Matt’s room. I knock.

“Who is it?” he asks

“The pizza man” I say jokingly.

“Oh goodie, c’mon in!” he sounds excited. **  
**

 

I open the door and he I can’t see him. I take a step further into the room and the door slams behind me. I turn around immediately to see Matt behind the door with knife in his hands. His expression looks psychotic which scares me. He takes a slow step forwards wavering the knife around, face changing drastically into an almost pixelated form. There is the constant sound of static and a high pitched laugh. I step back, immensely scared. Suddenly he lunges forwards, the knife super close to my face. I land on his bed and I cover my face. He falls ontop of me and the static and laughing disappears. He sits on my stomach and starts tickling me. I squirm around as I am extra ticklish. He laughs at my reaction and continues.

“No! Please stop!” I laugh. He stops for a moment and I take advantage of the situation by pushing  my hand onto a place on his neck. This proves to be a good pressure point as he falls on the floor under my control. I soon find out he is much more ticklish than me, seriously. He couldn’t do anything to fight back.

“Mercyyy! Show me Mercy! Can someone rescue meeeee!” he squeals loudly. I roll off him and we just lay there beside each other, laughing uncontrollably. **  
**


	22. Chapter 22

 

**Dom’s POV**

“What the hell is going on in here!” Chris bursts through the door. We still continue laughing. “Dom you are meant to be introducing us to your girlfriend! If you don’t hurry up we will be late and you are normally the punctual one! And Matt why the hell is there a dagger on the floor!” Chris exclaims. Matt gets up, grabs the dagger and pats Chris on the shoulder with it.

“Calm down big guy, we are now coming.” he says putting out his hand to help me up. I grab onto it and pull myself onto my feet.

“Okay fine, calm..” he takes a deep breath “ you two better sort yourselves out, you don’t want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea. And Matt put away that goddamn dagger!” he looks at Matt who is currently throwing it up in the air.

“Okay” Matt says throwing it up one more time, planting it in the ceiling.

Chris sighs “Sort yourselves out and hurry up.” he says before leaving the room.

“What does he mean, sort yourselves out?” I ask. Matt points at his mirror. I go look at it and my hair's a mess from all the squirming I did when I was being tickled. I flatten out my hair the best I can, making it look sort of normal. Matt does the opposite and spikes his up as high as it will go.

We go to the living room, where Kelly and Jessica still stand in the same spot talking, and the other 2 guys still sit watching tv.

“Alright guys, introduction time!” Kelly says excitedly after seeing me. I don’t think it’s that exciting to be honest. We all walk to where the girls stand.

“Hello, I’m Jessica.” she says happily.

“I’m Tom.” he shakes her hand.

“M’Chris” he offers her a small smile.

“Matt” he doesn’t even smile. Why are they being so rude? Seriously what has she done to offend them. “I’ve got to go make sure everything is ready.” he continues, walking out of the door and to the club.

“Dom, can I talk to you for a moment.” Chris says walking down the corridor and into my room. I follow him. He shuts the door behind me. “What are you doing?” he asks

“What do you mean?”

“We all know you have a thing for Matt, but you go off and get yourself a girlfriend. Few days later you have a little session in her house when he is just outside and walks in on you. Then you wonder why he gets pissed off when she is around.” he says

“1- How did I know he was going to walk in? 2- When did he tell you, he wasn’t with you at all since we got back?”

“I don’t know, it’s common sense not to bang your girlfriend when your boyfriend is outside. I thought that you might have figured that out. Also he hid behind the sofa so that he could tell me that privately without you noticing.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” I correct.

“But you wish he was?” he asks, I nod my head.

“Can you help me out with that?”

“Fine, I will introduce Jessica to one of the guys from my football team, she will leave you immediately for one of them. Then you are free to do what you want.” he explains, proud of his small idea.

“Are you suggesting one of your buffoons could win over my girlfriend because I don’t have proper abs?” I say slightly offended.

“Hey, do you want me to help or not! And you don’t have any hint of muscles anywhere.”

“Yes I really do! And I have been working on these!” I flex my arms.

“Ok good, lets go.” We leave the room, all of us get into Tom’s car and head to the club.


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

**Dom’s POV**

I told the guys to enter through the back door because I had to go ‘check’ something. I find the drainpipe that I have been looking for. I struggle climbing it, but I get to my target eventually without dirtying my clothes. His window, time for a little payback.

I lift myself though the open window and look for a good place to hide. I crouch down beside his bed, hidden from the door. I hear it open and footsteps enter the room, I wait a moment before peering over his bed to where he is standing. He wears the pair of red jeans that I made him buy with a towel around his head. He sits down on the opposite side if the bed, looking in the other direction, drying his hair with the towel. Now is the moment, I jump over his bed whacking right into him, knocking him onto the floor. Then I throw his duvet over him and sit on it with him underneath.

“Revenge is sweet!” I say proudly.

“You gotta lay off the cakes.” he mumbles.

“I’m not that fat!” I exclaim

“Well you are breaking my ribs, so that says something.”

“Shit! Sorry!” I say getting up immediately and pulling him onto his feet.

“Just kidding, it would take a lot more than 50 tonnes of cake to break my bones.” he laughs, straightening this towel on his head. “How the hell did you climb up through my window?” he asks.

“I learnt from the best.” I wink at him. “Do you really think i’m fat?” I ask still slightly offended.

“Nah no way! How would you fit in those jeans if you were fat! Can you go back into the club and tell the guys to let the guests in?” he asks. I agree and leave him so I can do what he told me.

Soon the party is under way! Matt got some awesome bands to play on the stage, even better ones than a normal Friday night. The decorations are definitely to my taste, purples and pinks. Nice. Chris seems extra happy with the amount of bartenders offering him different drinks every few minutes. Loads of our friends turned up. Well loads of Chris’s. I only invited a small amount, because they were the only people I knew outside of the house. One was an old woman of whom I saved her cat and she gave me her number and a box of out of date chocolates as a reward. I’m not sure which of the two is more disturbing. She is currently hanging round Chris’s football team. I’m curious what the outcome will be tonight for everyone, even her.

Chris is yet to introduce Jessica to those guys. Is it bad that I don’t know where she is? I don’t know where anyone is actually. That’s kinda sad… as this half of this party is for me! I literally have no idea who any of these people are who surround me. I haven’t seen Matt or Chris at all. I caught glimpses at the beginning of the other two, which was half an hour ago.

Giving up on looking for anyone, I grab a beer from a bartender and sit at one of the tables a few meters from the stage. I sit sort of watching the bands play their music, until I hear Matt’s voice through the mic. I watch intently curious to what he is doing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates. My laptop broke and I am having to use an ancient one. Hopefully my other one will be fixed soon so I can post updates! Enjoy! :)

“Hello everyone, thanks for coming to Chris’s and Dom’s party! I hope you enjoy yourselves. Um.. I will be playing a selections of songs, some covers and some of my own. ” he speaks looking out over his viewers on the dancefloor. He plugs in his red glittery guitar and starts strumming the strings in preparation. Before singing the lyrics of ‘Lithium’ by ‘Nirvana’. Let me just say that what I thought when I first saw him on that stage, about him not looking like he could sing at all, I take that back. He can bloody sing! His singing not only impressed me, but the audience on the dancefloor too. They are jumping around and singing along with him like they do with the other bands.

The next song surprises me as Chris walks out onto the stage with a bass guitar in his hands.

“The next song is one of my own. It is called ‘Unnatural Selection’. Chris will be accompanying me on bass!” he says excitedly as he sits at a small church organ. He starts what I think will be a slow song on the organ, before jumping around on the stage belting out a catchy guitar riff. Chris joins him by headbanging whilst playing and providing backing vocals. It amazes me how fast Matt’s fingers travel around the frets so precisely whilst he jumps around. Soon the song comes to an end and he says

“The next song is my cover of ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You.’ I’m gonna dedicate this song to someone. You know who you are.”

‘You’re just too good to be true,

Can’t keep my eyes off of you.

You feel like heaven to touch,

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived,

And I thank God I’m alive.

You’re just too good to be true,

Can’t take my eyes off of you’ he sings looking over the audience then staring straight at me. Wait. He’s dedicating the song to me! This realisation hit me so hard that I had to grab onto the table and pinch myself to make sure this is not a dream. Thankfully it is not a dream. ‘Pardon the way that I stare, There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you makes me weak, There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you.’ The audience join him when singing the chorus, with about as much passion. Throughout the rest of the song, I can’t my eyes keep my eyes off of him (how ironic.)

“I hope you all enjoyed that song.” he says. I definitely enjoyed it. “My last song tonight….” a bunch of sad ‘awww’s’ come from the crowd. “I can’t hog the stage all night, you have no idea how many awesome band are back here waiting for me to finish. My last song tonight is one that I have written, it’s called ‘Sing for Absolution.’ Once again I want to dedicate this to you.” he says shooting a smile in my direction.

‘Lips are turning blue

A kiss that can't renew

I only dream of you

My beautiful.

Tiptoe to your room

A starlight in the gloom

I only dream of you

And you never knew.’ I can’t handle this, I am experiencing so many emotions. The lyrics seem so familiar though I have never heard them before. It just sounds like, Matt. Though I doubt he would openly say those lyrics to me in front of everyone.

‘Sing for absolution

I will be singing

And falling from your grace.’ He sings the chorus calmly. Then throughout the next verse and chorus his voice becomes stronger until he belts out the final lyrics. Which the feeling behind them blow everyone away.

‘Our wrongs

Remain unrectified

And our souls

Won't be exhumed.’ He finishes by pressing the keys of the piano with his eyes shut. All goes quiet in the crowd. Suddenly they roar with applause. I on the other hand still sit gobsmacked, processing what just happened. I just stare at him as he introduces the next band. He jumps off the stage and is swarmed by people giving him compliments about how great he was. I think some even asked for his autograph!

Eventually, after he had posed for some photos and signed some stuff for the small fan-base he seemed to have created in the last 20 minutes. He escapes over to where Chris is waiting for him. I see them talking to each other and laughing, Chris patting Matt on the back. Then Chris nudges his head in my direction and they both see me staring at them. I smile and wave. Slightly embarrassed I get up to get another drink. I stand by the bar, letting the barman talk to me. Though I would rather be listening to Matt. I look round and I can still see him talking to Chris. The barman then forcefully brings my attention back to him, by quite rudely hitting me on the shoulder. I'm sure it was only meant to be a friendly thing, but it bloody hurt! Not even a minute later I try my hardest to telepathically get anyone to get me away from this guy. I don't want to be rude to him, it doesn't seem like anyone talks to him. I now understand why. Thankfully he is distracted by a bunch of people wanting drinks. So I decide to move somewhere else. I turn round on the barstool to get up but Matt stands in my way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my laptop back! :D

“Um…hey...” I say as I stand up facing him.

“Hey.” he says with a smirk, which makes me shiver slightly.

“You were good on stage, you should perform more often.” I say smiling back.

“Thanks, i’m really glad you liked the songs. After all, I did perform them for you.” he winks. So I was right! He does like me! I blush in reaction. He moves forward, trapping me against the bar. All I have to do is lean forwards… Wait, I have girlfriend. No, I don’t love her, she’s probably banging someone right now in this room. Matt could be drunk or something… no he hasn’t tried any drinks yet. My thoughts fight back and forth until he leans forward and places his lips on mine. For only a second or so.

I look at him and see his beautiful blue eyes twinkle as he presses his forehead to mine.

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that.” he says giggling adorably to himself, which of course makes me laugh too. He starts to laugh more intensely, as if he can’t believe what just happened. Half way through his giggle fit, I wrap my arms around his waist. To which he stops laughing.

“Sorry, I don’t know if that was taking it too far.” I say immediately putting my arms by my sides.

“Nah you silly bugger, I just can’t believe this is happening.” he giggles and smiles, whilst pulling me in for a hug. My insides literally melt, when he starts nibbling my ear and smelling my hair. I just stand there with my arms back around his waist, smiling to myself.

“Hold on I need to go check something with Chris.” he pulls back suddenly, seeing Chris walking through the crowd. My face falls into a sad one and he backs away and starts to walk away. I am about to turn back to the bar for another drink, but he pulls me back around, grabs my face and kisses me again. I kiss back, and it last for a bit longer this time. “Be right back.” he whispers before running off after Chris into the swarm of people on the dance floor.

I grab a drink and sit in a small bar booth. For some reason my head is not clouded with arguing thoughts like usual, especially when i’m thinking about a situation like this.

A few minutes later, Tom and Kelly walk by and notice me, so they come sit down.

“How’s your night going?” Kelly asks me.

“Good, no, great actually!” I smile genuinely.

“Thats good! Chris is having a whale of a time. Matt has really outdone himself planning this party.” she says “Tom has been filming and taking pictures throughout the whole thing.”

“Yup.” he holds up his what looks like a professional type camera. “Do you want to have a look at some of the pictures?” he asks, holding the camera towards me. I accept the offer, grab the camera and start flicking through the photos. They are brilliant! There is some of Matt on stage, some of Chris and Matt, some of the dancefloor and some of the bar… It is a great picture but in the corner of the shot, there is myself and Matt…

He will show everyone these pictures, I don’t know what Matt wants people to think! My thoughts fight again, until Tom asks me for the camera back, so he can take a few shots of the stage from this angle. So I give him it back. A few seconds later Chris and Matt come over to our booth. Chris tells Tom to budge up so he can sit next to Kelly. I know Matt is small, but he can’t fit in the tiny gap that remains between Tom and myself.

“Do you want to move to a bigger booth?” Kelly asks Matt.

“Nah, I will sit here.” he says before sitting across my lap, and putting his right arm around my shoulders. Surprising both me and the other guys. So he doesn’t care what people think, thats fine with me.

“Give us your money Kirk.” Chris says laughing quietly with Kelly as Tom is still holding the face of surprise.

“I can’t believe it.” Tom says handing the other two a £5 note each.

“What’s that money for?” Matt asks them, furrowing his eyebrows.

“We made a bet whether you two would get together tonight. Tom said that Dom would wimp out, make some excuse and leave the party.” Chris says shaking his head at Tom’s theory in disappointment.

“I’m glad you didn’t leave.” Matt whispers to me as the Chris and Kelly laugh at Tom.

“Why would I ever want to leave you.” I whisper back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written any kissing stuff before so my apologies if it sounds weird. XD


	26. Chapter 26

The night continues to be great. Jessica got together with one of Chris’s football guys. She came up to me, with his arm around her shoulders and started blabbing on, about how much of a shit boyfriend I was, then politely saying it is over between us. To be honest I didn’t really care, I was to intrigued by the incredibly handsome man, sat on my lap.

At the moment Chris and Tom are trying to convince Matt to try his first glass of beer in over 150 years.

“Dom, back me up here?” Matt asks, giving me his best pouty face and puppy eyes.

“Nope, I don’t know how a man can go over 150 years without a glass of beer. So you are gonna try some.” I say, smirking at him.

“Fine, if you insist.” he huffs.

“To the bar!” Chris exclaims raising his empty glass. Matt and myself follow Chris to the bar, so he can choose a drink that ‘tickles his fancy’ as Chris put it. After many attempts of Chris suggesting the ‘manliest’ drinks, Matt chooses a type of Barley Wine. Claiming it is the most classy sounding drink. But it’s rather strong, we aren’t gonna tell him that though! We go back to the booth with our drinks.

“If this kills me, I am holding you personally responsible.” Matt says to me, placing himself back on my lap.

“Just drink it like you would any other drink.” Tom explains to him.

“I bloody know how to drink it you idiot!” Matt snaps. In reaction I rub his back and whisper to him that he doesn’t have to drink it if he doesn’t want to. To which he replies that if he is going to drink it, then I have to down my pint of beer in one. How hard could it be right? We tell the others of our pact and I go to down my drink first. I’m not used to drinking that much, so I felt like I was about to pass out halfway through the glass (yeah I know i’m a total lightweight). But I carried on and finished the glass. My friends cheering at my success, whist I put my fist in the air as I try regulate my breathing.

“Your turn now Matt!” Chris exclaims, taking long slurps of his drink. Which Kelly picks up and finishes for him. Earning herself a death glare from her boyfriend, then a bear hug soon after. Matt looks down at his glass, picking it up and swishing it around. Before downing the entire thing. Leaving us all lost for words, considering he has never tried anything that strong before.

“I’m gonna go get another one!” he says enthusiastically before leaping over to the bar.

“Well, at least he liked it!” Tom exclaims laughing at the suddenly hyper version of Matt.

“I’M BACK!” Matt sprints back over to us and jumping onto my lap. Somehow managing to not spill his drink.

“That was quick.” Kelly states.

“I get special priorities as the owner.” he explains shortly before knocking back the glass in one. Once again leaving us speechless. “I’m getting another!” he exclaims again and starts to get up, but I pull him back onto me. “Dommmm let me gooo!”

“No, have a break then you can have another.” I order. He grunts and relaxes again.


	27. Chapter 27

I sorta feel sorry for Tom right now. He is stuck right in the middle of Matt sitting on me and Chris and Kelly cuddling and exchanging little pecks on the cheeks. So I decide to start a conversation with him, as I wrap my arms around Matt’s stomach to stop him from getting another drink.

A few minutes into the conversation, Matt turns on my lap and starts pecking different places on my face, whilst I am still talking. But I still continue my conversation. He carries on doing this and eventually stops. Only to bury his face in part of my hair and start making loud noises. We still carry on talking. Then when I think Matt has given up trying to get my attention, he turns himself right around, wrapping his legs around my waist and putting his face right in the way of where I am looking at Tom.

“Dommeh, notice meee.” he slurs slightly. The alcohol must be taking some effect. “Can you seee mee?” he asks putting his face even closer to mine, so all I can see are his sea blue eyes.

“Yep, you are all I can see at the moment.” I reply.

“Good.” he says before placing his lips on mine. Engaging in a slightly more intimate moment. Matt carries on kissing me like this until I run short of breath, and I have to break away. He turns around to look at Tom. “Mine.” he says and nuzzles his face in my hair over my shoulder again.

“You guys are worse than Chris and Kelly.” Tom laughs and turns to the couple on his right.

“You wait, you will find someone and we will take the piss out of you.” Chris threatens his best friend before slapping him on the shoulder.

Matt gets up off of my lap and I grab his hand. “No more drinks.” I say.

“Yeah I know Dommeh. Come with mee.” he says pulling me onto my feet. Then dragging me across the room, into the middle of the dancefloor. Where some new up-beat music is playing. It has a strong bass line and a man’s voice singing about dancing. Matt lets go of my hand and starts dancing. I have never seen him dance before, he definitely has some rhythm even when he is slightly drunk.

“I can’t dance. I don’t know how.” I say looking around at some people looking at me, standing around like a lemon.

“Don’t worry about themm.” he says getting into the music, I start looking around again, until he grabs my face “Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.” He sings along to the music, whilst singing those words to me.

“But Ma-” I start

“Shut up and dance with me!” he continues to sing along, grabbing onto my hands and leading me to move around. Throughout the song Matt sings along and eventually I get the hang of what he is doing. The song ends and I expect Matt to lead me back to the booth but instead he waits with his hand in mine, for the next song.

Several songs go past and we dance to all of them, Matt singing along to all of them and leading our dancing.

“This song was requested by Chris, so that he can have the chance to show off his girlfriend! So all you couples, come join Chris and Kelly for a dance!” The musician on the stage says through the microphone. Loads of couples get onto the dancefloor, no one seems bothered, as they all know each other. I’m pretty sure many of them thought it would be some slower song but they are proven wrong when the band on stage start playing a cover of toxic. It’s faster and more heavy that the original.

Immediately Matt starts singing along and dancing. That eventually makes the crowd and myself join in. When the song gets to the heavier parts, Matt starts headbanging. He stops singing when the guy starts doing some screamo singing. But then the chorus starts and he gets really close to me, looks me straight in the eyes and sings it to me.

“I’m addicted to you don’t you know that you’re toxic?” he sings, resting his arms on my shoulders. Before grabbing my face again and kissing it. I swear that every time he has kissed me tonight it has sent me into another world. It’s amazing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Hope you guys liked this. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, but I am definitely going to make this a series. The song in this chapter that the band is playing at the end is Toxic- by A Static Lullaby.


	28. Chapter 28

We break apart and he pulls me away from the dance floor back over to the booth where our friends sit. Though only Chris and Kelly are there. I let go of Matt’s hand as I lean on the table, dizzy from watching Matt headbanging.

“Where did Tom go?” I ask them. Chris laughs and points to Tom, near the bar flirting with about 3 girls at once. “Which one do you reckon he will come back with?” he asks us.

“I bet £5 on him coming back with none. Either that or they end up being prostitutes.” I say, Kelly nods and agrees.

“Do you really think Matt would invite prostitutes to our party? I don't know any.” he asks.

“Dunno, ask him.” Kelly says, stealing Chris’s drink again and finishing it. I turn around to ask Matt the question but he isn’t there. I walk around the club, trying to find him. I ask people, but they haven’t seen him. Eventually I give up, assuming he has gone to tamper with the band’s instruments backstage. I go to the bar and order drinks for me, Kelly and Chris. Once again the most annoying barman engages himself in a conversation with me whilst he makes my drinks.

“You’re friends with Matt aren’t you?” he interrupts me as I am saying that I must go to my friends.

“Um, yeah. Why?” I say curiously.

“Good, because he is back here and he’s gonna drink everything if someone doesn’t stop him.” he says inviting me behind the bar. I put my drinks down and walk through the barrier. I am immediately greeted by Matt sitting on the floor with a bottle of wine in his hands.

“DOMEHHHH!” he exclaims, patting the floor next to him, inviting me to sit.

“Come on Matt. Get up.” I say holding out my hand for him to grab onto.

“But i’m sooo comfyyy!” He takes a swig from the bottle. I grab the bottle out of his hands. He looks up at me. “Dommyyyy give mah bottle backk.” he says. An idea pops into my head.

“Come and get it.” I tease, before running away from the bar and back to Chris and Kelly. I sit in the booth and slide the wine bottle over to them. They thank me for the drink and pour themselves a glass each. I turn around and see Matt, slowly stumbling towards us. I grab the wine bottle and take a swig from it. He dashes towards me (the people around him didn’t even see it.) And because of his state of mind, he trips over, still using his ‘super speed’. But instead of falling to the ground, he decides to jump forward. Making him land on me, pushing me onto my back, the wine going everywhere. I still hold the empty bottle. He tries his hardest to get it from me. I just keep moving it quickly out of his way, laughing my head off.

“Don’t make me do this Dommehh.” he says. I wonder what he means. But I soon find out when he nuzzles his face into my neck, licking it, then softly running his fangs over my neck. I laugh, as this proves to be a sensitive tickling place for me. This makes me immediately give up the bottle to him. Though it is empty he still takes pride in winning it back.

“Okay I take it back. You two are definitely worse than us.” Chris says, as he has just witnessed everything.

“You better believe it!” Matt says kissing the bottle and holding it in the air.

“Now I feel rejected.” I say, pulling a sad face.

“I’m leaving you for this bottle of air.” he says hugging the bottle. I pull another sad face and pretend to wipe tears from my eyes. “Nonono Dommy, I would never do that.” he says quickly dropping the bottle. Actually believing that I am crying. He hugs me tightly, but then stops when he realises that i’m laughing at him. “Why you do this Dommy.” he says dramatically before turning his back and shunning me.

“I think you better take him to his room or something.” Kelly suggests. I keep forgetting they are there. Whoops. I agree to her advice and tell Matt to get up, but he refuses.

“C’mon Matt, moooooovveeee!” I try shove him off the seat  but it doesn’t work. He spreads his arms out. “I’m not going to carry you…”

A few minutes later, I am carrying Matt up the stairs to his apartment in the building. I have never been back here before, so I have no idea where I am going.

“Good thing you have started to go to the gym eh?” Matt smirks at me with his arms around my neck.

“Yup, otherwise you would have to walk.”

“Damn, that wouldn’t be cool.” he says sadly at the thought of walking up the stairs.

“So where exactly is your room?” I ask.

“It’s the only door up here. Surely you can find it.” Soon enough, I find the door and unlock it with the key. Once we are inside I shut and lock it, placing the keys in a bowl by the door.

“C’mon you can walk now.” I say looking down at Matt.

“But Dommehh…”

“No buts. I will drop you.” I threaten.

“There is a butt in this room. And it’s your kardashian ass!” he laughs at his joke.

“Are you offending my arse? I’m definitely gonna drop you!” I say before counting from 3-1 and dropping Matt. But he doesn’t fall onto the floor, he swings his legs around my body and clings onto me like a koala.

“Seriously…”

“Yup!” he says proudly.

"You are impossible..." I say laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I think I might add one more chapter then finish this. I already have loads of ideas for a sequel though! So look out for that! :D


	29. Chapter 29

After many attempts to separate myself from the koala-man (who has decided that I am his ‘kardashian koala tree’ his words, not mine), I give up. And settle on snooping around his abnormally large apartment.

“You want a drink?” I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

“Yeshh please! Can I try some of that fruit juice that you bought me?” He replys excitedly.

“No.” I say with a facade of no-emotion. Making a cup of juice for myself.

“Wha- why?” he says confused.

“You can get it yourself.” He huffs, and I continue finding my way around the apartment. I nearly fall over when I see he has a friggen WALK IN WARDROBE! Now I NEED one of these! I flick through his outfits, to reveal some super weird costumes including... glitter suits? I leave the wardrobe to find his bedroom. It’s a pretty big room, not quite as big as mine though. But it has a nicer double bed than mine.

I walk beside his bed, aiming to go look out of the window. But he lets go of me and pulls me onto his bed. Forcing me to land on him.

“Hello there.” he says with a wink. I try to roll away, so I can finish my juice. But he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back to face him.

“My juice needs me.” I giggle staring into his eyes.

“I need you more.” he whispers, gently stroking my face. Looking at me, like he still can’t believe he is here with me. “You don’t understand how crazy this is.” He giggles, after just staring at me for a while.

“What’s crazy?” I ask.

“Us. I shouldn’t even be friends with you. Let alone laying here wondering how something this beautiful turned up at my club one night.” he explains, pressing his forehead against mine.

“I came here because I was a loner, nothing special.” I laugh “You don’t want to stop this, because it’s not allowed. Right?” I suddenly worry.

“Hell no! I’ve been wanting to be with you since we met! I’m not giving you up for some stupid laws that I am bound by.” he exclaims before wrapping his arms around me again. “I feel like I am bound to you now. I would do anything for you.” he says quietly. I move forward and kiss him.

“I would try do the same for you. I mean I can’t run over buildings or protect you, at all. But I will try.” I say sadly at how unequal we are on these terms.

“You already protect me. If I hadn’t have met you, I would have gone insane eventually and turned into a mass murderer. I’m so thankful that you are saving me from that.” he says. I smile, burying one of my hand in his hair.

We just lay there, for ages. Gazing at each other, a thousand words being spoken, with neither of us moving our mouths. (So cliche, but it’s true!).

“Matt, I have something to tell you” I break the silence.

“You are pregnant! When’s it due?” he giggles to himself, patting my stomach.

“Hahaha hilarious. I thought you said I wasn’t fat.”

“You’re not, just I thought that girl got you pregnant.” he laughs again. I find his sense of humor adorable.

“I don’t things work that way Matt.” I laugh.

“You never knowwww. She could have been an ALIEN!” He makes a shocked face. “Anyway, what did you want to tell me?” He asks. I wait a few seconds, before gaining the confidence to say it.

“I love you Matt.” I say. He smiles and pecks me on the cheek.

“I would go with you to the end of the universe-” he says.

“And back again.” I finish his sentence, before embracing him. And we eventually fall asleep, in each other’s arms.

**3rd person POV**

As Matt and Dom fall asleep. Protecting each other. A figure stands on the statue across the street from Matt’s room. Looking in, through the window, at the sleeping couple. It shudders at the thought of a vampire and human loving each other. This behaviour simply cannot be tolerated in this person’s mind. Something must be done about it. To stop this horrifying crime, at all costs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending chapter. WITH A CLIFFHANGER! I will be making a sequel to this soon! :D I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Let me know what you thought of it. :)


End file.
